


Riding Lessons

by Decker



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Flimsy Justification for Feeling Up Your Hot Best Friend, Hastily Researched Equestrianism, Hastily Researched Massage Techniques, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decker/pseuds/Decker
Summary: Miriel, decides to retrain as a Troubadour, and needs a crash course in horseback riding. She turns to one of her closest friends, Sully, for some lessons. Lessons that happen to involve a lot of close physical contact between nerdy mage and her hot, buff, best friend, a bandit attack, and some post lesson R & R.





	Riding Lessons

Sully, Shepherd of Prince Chrom and renown knight of Ylisse, noticed that the canteen was quieter than usual today. 

_Probably has something to do with the food_ , Sully thought grimly, sopping up the last of mushy stew with a hunk of bread. She didn’t know who was supposed to be on cooking duty today, but she was gonna have some words with them. Loud ones. 

As she was chewing on the last piece of crusty bread, Sully was pleased to see Miriel, pointy mages hat covering red hair, walk in. She spotted Sully, and sat down across the table from her. 

“Hey, Miriel” Sully said around a mouthful of bread. “Theresh…” Sully swallowed. “There’s probably some dinner left if you’re hungry.” 

“Salutations, Sully. I think I’ll...pass on the stew. I’ve heard that it’s quite…”

“Garbage?” Sully asked. 

“More or less.” 

“Well, they’re right. But we gotta keep our energy up somehow.” 

“Actually, I came to ask your help with something, Sully. Could you spare a moment?” Miriel asked, adjusting her glasses. 

“Yeah, sure.” Sully shrugged “You helped me out with that research thing. Least I could do is return the favor.” 

“Thank you.” Miriel took off her hat and placed it on the table. “Earlier this morning, I was discussing tactics with our chief strategist. We came to the conclusion that, due to the increase in quantity and belligerence of our foes, it would be prudent to increase our capacity for support magic. To that goal, I have elected to begin training as a Troubadour.”

“Oh, hey! That’s not a bad idea. Maribelle’s been patching up so many soldiers she barely has any time for tea parties anymore.” Sully grinned. She said it lightheartedly, but they both knew that social tea time was a religion to Maribelle. If she didn’t have time for that, she really was being run ragged. 

“Tragic, indeed.” Miriel said. “In any case, this training is where I require your assistance.”

“Eh?” Sully look puzzled. “You already know magic better in anyone in the camp. I’m about as magic as cow plop. How can I help you train?” 

“It’s not magical technique I need assistance with. I’m already quite familiar with the theories and practice of support magic. The trouble is...my lack of familiarity with the methods for interacting with the material, used in the military sense, required to support our various troops with the alacrity required for a successful sortie.” 

Sully blinked at Miriel a couple times. Miriel sighed, took off her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I’ve never ridden a horse in my life.” She finally said, flatly. 

“Ooooh!” Sully smiled as understanding dawned on her. “You want me to give you riding lessons!”

“I need to learn fast, and from my experience, you are one of the most skilled equestrians in the camp. If anyone can help, it’s you.” 

“If you’re trying to flatter me, it’s working.” Sully brushed the breadcrumbs off of her hands. “Sure, I’ll help you out. If you’re in that big of a hurry, then there’s no time like the present. Go get changed and meet me at the stables in an hour.”

“Is there something wrong with my attire?” Miriel said looking down at her mages robes. 

“Long, poofy clothing ain’t good for horseback riding.” Sully said, standing and picking up the wooden bowl on the table. “You’re gonna want something a bit more form fitting. Something you won’t mind getting dirty.”  

“Very well. I’ll see if there’s any spare uniforms available.”

“That’ll work! I’ll see you soon.” Sully said. She walked out of the tent, dropping the bowl in a washtub on the way out. 

 

***

 

In the hour leading up to her lesson, Miriel managed to find an old uniform in storage that fit her well enough and looked okay after the dust was shaken out of it. She neatly folded her robe and placed it in her tent, hung up her hat, and spent some time sorting out her books before heading out to the stables. 

Sully was already there, bereft of her usual armor and wearing standard military trousers and the black, sleeveless shirt that she normally wore under her armor. She was bent over and fiddling with the straps of a large saddle laying on the ground, while her horse chewed on a tuft of grass a few feet away. 

“Unless I’m mistaken, that saddle is noticeably larger than regulation.” Miriel noted as she approached Sully from behind. 

“That’s because it’s a tandem saddle. It’s made for two people.” Sully said without looking up. “You’re gonna have the reins, but I’ll be sitting right behind you, telling you what to do.”

“Seems logical enough.” Miriel said. “I assume that attaching the saddle is going to be the first lesson?” 

“Nope!” Sully stood up, reached behind herself and cracked her back. Miriel, to her embarrassment, couldn’t help but notice the way that Sully’s chest moved and her stomach was exposed slightly when she arched her spine. Suddenly the idea of Sully sitting so close behind her seemed a bit daunting. Sully reached back down and picked up a bucket with three brushes in it, and handed it to Miriel. “First lesson is grooming your horse. Well, my horse in this case. But the basic layout is gonna be the same.” 

It was more complicated than Miriel was expecting. Using the wrong brush on the wrong part of the horse could hurt the animal. Sully demonstrated how to use the different brushes and where to use them, but Miriel did a bulk of the work. She combed out the horse’s mane and tail, used a stiff brush to get the tough dirt off, and then a softer brush to get what the stiffer brush missed and clean the animal’s face. Miriel’s meticulous nature worked to her advantage here. 

“I’m impressed, Miriel.” Sully said after Miriel dropped the last brush back in the bucket. “He looks ready for a parade!”

“Proper maintenance of equipment is fundamental for ensuring it’s optimal performance. I assume that the same principle extends to mounts.”

“Soldiers too.” Sully nodded. “That’s why Fredrick does his whole daily fitness rigamarole.” she grinned and flexed. Miriel was transfixed by the bulging muscles on her bare arms.

“Anyway, speaking of equipment, now we mount the saddle. First is the padding.” Sully picked up and large piece of thick fabric and walked over to the horse. “Now, you wanna put it a bit more towards the head than you think it should go, cause strapping the saddle on is gonna make it move back. But don’t slide it forward, cause that’s uncomfortable for the horse…”

Sully went on to show Miriel how to position the saddle, cinch and adjust the straps, and smooth out any of the horse’s skin that might have gotten pinched in the process. She showed her how to adjust the stirrups and attach the reins. 

“Barding is gonna have to wait until later. That’s a job and a half.” Sully said. “Okay, let’s get you up on him. Don’t worry, he’ll stay still for you. Just put your foot in the stirrup and kinda...push and jump at the same time and swing your leg over.”

Miriel gave it a good first try, but she fell just a bit short and couldn’t get her leg over the horse. “Woops.” Sully said. Before Miriel could fall backwards, Sully grabbed her bottom and thigh and effortlessly push her the rest of the way on, and then quickly adjusted Miriel’s stirrups. 

“Ah...thank you.” Miriel said, hoping that Sully didn’t see her face going slightly red. She was...impressed...by Sully’s firm grip and how strong she was. Miriel guessed that Sully could probably pick her up pretty easily. 

She had to admit that idea was starting to appeal to her.

“No problem. It takes a little practice. Hup!” Sully smoothly hooked her foot in the other set of stirrups and hopped on behind Miriel. She reached around Miriel and picked up the reins. 

“Okay, you’re gonna want hold these, but believe it or not, most of the steering is done with your legs…” 

Sully went on to explain what to do to get the horse to speed up and slow down. Miriel was memorizing all the information, but she was repeatedly distracted by the feeling of Sully touching her legs, leaning against her back and reaching around her to show her how to hold the reins, and her warm breath on the back of Miriel’s neck. It was making her pulse quicken and her mind race. 

Miriel may have been bookish and somewhat lacking in common sense, but she wasn’t as naive as some people thought. She knew what these ‘symptoms’ were indicative of, but between focusing on the instructions that Sully was giving her and trying to calm herself down, the only thought she could manage about it was  _ Oh dear, this is highly inconvenient.  _

Miriel had heard stories of Sully’s dalliances with other women. She had a large number of female admirers, and rumors spoke highly of her abilities in the bedroom. Miriel had never giving it much thought, seeing it as just another quirk of her fellow Shepherd. But since the start of this whole ordeal, she had started to wonder how true the rumors were.

Thankfully, she had focused enough to soon have the horse moving around the paddock easily enough at a walking pace, getting the hang of turning her left and right and slowing her down. The trouble came when she got the horse up to a trot and started bouncing in her saddle. 

“Th-th-this i-s-s som-somewhat j-j-arring.” Miriel stammered out. 

“Yeah, sitting the trot is kinda tough for beginners. Hmm...having a straight path would make this a bit easier.” Sully looked looked around for a few seconds until she spotted Donnel over near the stables. 

“Hey, Donny!” Sully called out. Donnel looked up and doffed the cooking pot he wore on his head with a grin. 

“Hey there, Miss Sully, Miss Miriel! Hoo-ee, Isn’t this a sight. You teaching Miriel to ride?”

“Sure am, Donny.” Sully laughed. “Hey, can you do me a solid and open the paddock? We’re gonna take a quick trip up the road.” 

“Well, sure, but is it a good idea to leave camp without your gear?” Donny said as he made his way over to the gate and opened the latch. 

“Relax, we’re not going far. And I don’t think the two of us could fit on here if I was wearing my armor.” 

“If’n you say so, Miss Sully.” Donnel said, swinging open the gate. “You hurry on back though, alright?” 

 

***

 

About a mile or two up the road, the bouncing was starting to give Miriel a headache. With Sully’s help, she had managed a few times to shift her weight in time with the horse’s pace, but she quickly fell back out of rhythm. Finally, she stopped the horse and sighed. 

“You okay, Miriel?” Sully leaned around and looked at her, concerned. 

“I feel like my teeth are going to dislodge and my spine is aching terribly. I...don’t know if I can do this.” Miriel said, frustrated

“Woah, hey now. I know you can do anything you put your mind to. You already got down more on your first day than most people.”

“And yet I can’t seem to move faster than a casual walk without the frequency of motion threatening to bounce me out of the saddle.” 

“You gotta train your body. Keep doing it over and over until you don’t even have to think about it. That takes time.” Sully patted her shoulder.

“Muscle memory.” Miriel mumbled. 

“Right! Exactly! Alright, we’ve done enough today. Let’s head back and-”

“Or you could just stay right there.” Said a rough voice from behind them. 

Both Sully and Miriel stiffened up and looked behind them. Half a dozen armed men were standing on the road, grinning dangerously at them

“Shit, bandits. What are they doing this close to camp!?” Sully hissed. Between the two of them, they could probably handle six bandits, if they had their gear. 

They did not have their gear

“What’s this? Two Ylissen soldiers out on a romantic horseback ride?” He said throwing his arms open mockingly. “If only life could be so trouble free. But this is wartime, and the roads and dangerous and full of desperate men. Too bad, so sad. Now get off the horse and hand over your valuables.” 

“They’re not going to let us leave to report this back to camp.” Miriel whispered. Two men with bows had already knocked arrows. The rest were reaching for swords.  

“I think you’re right.” Sully said, gritting her teeth. “Okay, next lesson, Miriel. How to gallop. First, hang on tight. Hya!” She suddenly kicked the sides of her horse hard. 

“Hang on to wh-AH!” Miriel nearly fell out of the saddle as the horse whinnied and bolted forward. She was held in place by Sully reaching her arms around either side of her and grabbing the reins. 

“Stop them, you fools!” The bandit leader motioned to the archers, and the both let arrows fly. One whizzed past their heads, missing by scant inches. The other one grazed their mount, drawing a long, red line across its flank. The horse made a terrible distressed noise and sped up even faster, hooves pounding wildly at the road. 

“Shit! It’s panicking! Hang on!” Sully yelled. Miriel leaned forward a bit and grabbed the edge of the saddle, for lack of anything better, hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Sully helped a bit by clamping her arms against Miriel’s sides while she worked the reins. 

“Easy, girl! Easy!” Sully said, trying to get the horse to calm down.

Miriel didn’t know how long it was before the horse finally started to slow down. Logically, it couldn’t have been longer than a minute or two, but it felt like an bouncing, skull rattling eternity. She breathed a sigh of relief when Sully finally coaxed the horse into an uneasy stop. 

“You okay?” Sully tapped Miriel’s shoulder. 

“Hng” Miriel nodded, trying to focus. 

“Okay, let’s get you off of here, and switch places. I think you’ve gotten enough training in today.” Sully said sympathetically. She hopped off the horse and stood next to Miriel while she uneasily tried to swing her leg around and slide off. Unfortunately, the ground was a bit farther away than she was expecting. Miriel yelped as her foot caught in the stirrup and she fell backwards, right into Sully’s muscular arms. Miriel got her foot untangled and Sully easily hoisted her back to her unsteady feet. 

“Th-thank you.” Miriel rasped, once again marveling at how strong her fellow Shepherd was.

“It’s fine. You’re new to this, so I should have probably helped you get off.” 

Miriel silently cursed Sully’s worse choice and turned away from her to hide her reddening face, pretending like she was looking over the horse. 

“Well, the wound doesn’t look severe. A minor laceration.” Miriel said quietly. “All the same, we better treat it before infection sets in.”

“Can’t go back that way, though” Sully said, looking down the road they came from. The bandits weren’t in sight, and they had likely given up the chace, but she didn’t want to risk running into them again. Sully reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a folded map. She opened it up and turned it around, trying to get her bearings. 

“Let’s see, we took this road out of camp so we’re probably about...here.” She tapped the map. “Only other way back to camp is to go another couple miles up the road, turn left, and take the long way back. Damn. That’s not good. We need to get back to camp and warn them that there are bandits around.” Sully frowned

“It’s unlikely that the camp is in any danger. It was a very small force, and I doubt they would be as daring to attack a military outpost, or even an armed patrol.” Miriel said in an even voice. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Sully said, folding the map back up with unusual care. “And if we push her too hard, that cut’s just gonna open up more. We should probably just walk her back, but it might take a couple hours.”

“I think I would actually prefer a slower, steady pace.” Miriel said, rubbing her head. Sully laughed. 

“Alright, I promise, no bouncing. But we better get going now.” Sully put the map back in her pack, and quickly re-adjusted the stirrups. She easily swung herself back onto the horse, and reached down for Miriel’s hand. Miriel uneasily got her foot into the rear stirrup, grabbed Sully’s hand, and was pulled onto the saddle. Sully gently tapped the horses flank with the sides of her feet, clicked her tongue, and they started off again.

 

***

 

By the time they got to the fork in the road, Miriel found herself having a hard time staying awake. She hadn’t really eaten, the chase was exhausting, and on top of that, it was getting dark. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Sully noticed. 

“Need a nap?” Sully smirked. 

“Very much so, but I’m afraid that would only be a prelude to head injury, or worse.” Miriel said sourly.

“Well, just lean on me and hang on, then.” Sully said. 

“That feels a little...uh…” Miriel started to stammer. She felt her face flushing again.

“Miriel, it’s fine. We’re friends, no one has to know, and I don’t want to have to stop every half mile to put you back on the saddle.” Sully said briskly. 

“Oh...very well.” Miriel said quietly. She shifted forward in the saddle a bit wrapped her arms firmly around Sully’s stomach, and leaned her head on Sully’s shoulder.  The last thing that ran through her mind before she started to doze was now nice Sully smelled. 

Sully, for her part, found the situation unusual, but not unpleasant. She had always thought Miriel was pretty in her own, stiff way. She had to admit, somewhat guiltily, she had wondered what the mage looked like under her robes. 

But now here Miriel was, body pressed closely up against Sully, holding her tight, and breathing gently across her neck. Sully thought it was nice that Miriel evidently felt safe enough in her presence to fall asleep like this, even after their near death experience. She started to think it might be good to get back to camp soon, before she started to get more ideas. She gently tapped the horse’s flanks again to speed up the walk. The horse sped up to a trot, and Miriel started bouncing gently in the saddle again. Her hands started to come loose from Sully’s midsection before Sully slowed the horse down again. 

Miriel mumbled something and started to grip Sully again, but her hands bouncing against Sully’s stomach had worked Sully’s shirt upwards slightly, and Miriel ended up pressing her hands against Sully’s bare stomach.

Sully briefly wondered if she should wake Miriel up so she could re-adjust her shirt, but decided against it. There was no reason to disturb the mage, and she actually kind of liked the sensation.  

A ways down the road, however, the situation got more difficult to ignore. Sully didn’t know if Miriel was dreaming, or what, but she noticed Miriel’s hands slowly moving, tracing her fingertips along Sully’s exposed stomach. At first she thought it was just the motion of the horse, but Miriel was lazily but definitely tracing the lines of Sully’s muscles with her fingers. Miriel sighed contentedly, as she traced up Sully’s stomach slowly, lifting her shirt. 

“Uh, Miriel.” Sully finally said. 

“Mm?” Miriel said sleepily. 

“You know, if you wanted to put your hands up my shirt, you could just ask.” 

Miriel paused for a few seconds while her mostly asleep brain processed what Sully just said, and then she realized what her hands were doing. Her eyes shot open and she sat bold upright, gripping Sully’s side firmly. 

Ah! I - I apologize!” Miriel stammered, embarrassment evident in her voice. Sully burst out laughing.

“I was...with mental exhaustion I was not in full command of my faculties.” Miriel continued desperately. 

“Relax, I was teasing you.” Sully laughed. “Though, I feel kind of bad about waking you up. You seemed like you were enjoying yourself.” 

“Yes, well.” Miriel coughed. “Be that as it may, it was entirely inappropriate and I’m terribly sorry about-”

“Be that as...so you  _ were _ enjoying yourself.” Sully smirked back at her. 

“I...uh…” Miriel’s normally extensive vocabulary was failing her at the moment. 

_ Oh, what the hell _ , Sully thought. 

“You know…” Sully started slowly and gently. “If you were enjoying it so much, you can do it some more if you want. I sure didn’t mind.” 

Miriel could hardly believe what she was hearing. She felt her stomach tighten and her breath catch. Her mind was searching for some way that she misunderstood what was just said. 

“You’re sure you don’t…” Miriel started. 

“Nah, go for it.” Sully said casually. “Like I said before, no one has to know.” 

After a short pause, she slowly, deliberately lifted the hem of Sully’s shirt enough to slip her hands back under the fabric, and press them against her toned stomach. Fully aware of what she was doing, she traced her fingers along Sully’s abs, feeling out every ridge and bump of the muscle under her flesh. Miriel leaned against Sully’s back again, leaning her face against Sully’s neck and inhaling deeply. One hand moved across, gripping Sully’s side while the other traced the muscles up her stomach, moving the hem of her shirt up a bit further, inch by inch. Sully noticed Miriel’s breath becoming more ragged, and felt her heart pounding against Sully’s back. 

“Wow, you are enjoying this.” Sully said quietly. “Like,  _ really _ enjoying this.” 

Miriel didn’t say anything, but she stiffened up slightly again, and guiltily started to pull her hands away again. 

“Wait.” Sully reached up and grabbed one of her wrists. She mentally calculated how long before camp would be visible. There were a lot of trees in this area and the road curved sharply. On top of that, it was getting pretty dark, so might be a while. After a moment's consideration, Sully let go of Miriel’s wrist. 

“Lean back a bit.” Sully said. Miriel did so, thinking that Sully didn’t want to be touched by her anymore, and deathly embarrassed by the whole situation. She started to apologize again, but was stopped in shock when Sully used her free hand to lift the hem of her shirt up to her neck, showing Miriel her muscular back and exposing her breasts to the cool, night air. 

“Okay, go ahead.” 

“You...really going to let me…”

“Yeah.” Sully said with a smile. “On one condition.” 

“Which is?” 

“You let me have a turn later.” 

“That’s...agreeable.” Miriel said in what she hoped was a casual voice. 

Once again she leaned forward and reached her hands around Sully’s front. She placed her hands on Sully’s midsection, and traced her fingers up until she found what she was looking for. She cupped her hands around Sully’s breasts, squeezing them gently. Miriel felt Sully’s stiff nipple between her fingers, so she squeezed them together and rolled with a smooth motion. Sully gasped, and took a shuddering breath. Years of writing and practicing somatic magical gestures had given Miriel dexterous hands, a fact that Sully was appreciating. 

While Miriel continued to knead Sully’s breast with one hand, her other moved back down Sully’s stomach. She traced loose circles around Sully’s navel for a little while and then she flattened her hand against Sully’s belly, pointing her fingers downwards. 

“Damn…” Sully said quietly. “You’re good at this.” She felt a burning desire well up in between her legs. The motion of her horse walking wasn’t helping matters. She was glad that the horse was smart enough to follow the road on its own. She was having a hard time concentrating on steering. 

Miriel felt her heart flutter at the compliment. She leaned forward more, pressing her chest against Sully’s back and gently brushed her lips against the back of Sully’s neck. Feeling a bit more daring, her hand slid down until she felt the waistband of Sully’s pants. She slowly pushed it downwards until she just started to feel coarse hair tickle her fingertips. 

Sully made a contented noise. Miriel brought the hand that was massaging Sully’s breast up and lovingly cupped her cheek. Sully let go of the reins with one hand and placed it on Miriel’s. She gently lifted it off of her face, twisted her head, and ran her tongue over Miriel’s fingertips. 

Miriel seemed surprised by the sensation. Her other hand froze, pressing her fingertips against the skin under Sully’s belly. Sully grinned and wrapped her lips around Miriel’s fingers, sucking them gently. 

“Oh…” Miriel murmured into Sully’s neck. The warm wetness of Sully’s mouth and the movement of her strong, dexterous tongue was making Miriel’s mind race. Sully chuckled and tongue pried Miriel’s finger apart and ran up and down the inside, and Miriel practically felt a shock between her legs. 

She almost groaned in disappointment with Sully pulled her mouth away. 

“Ugh...there’s camp.” Sully said. Miriel looked around Sully and spotted torches flickering through the trees. She sighed, sat up, and helpfully pulled Sully’s shirt back down until it covered her stomach. She wiped her fingers off on her pants and placed her hands on Sully’s sides, trying to look as proper as possible considering the situation.

A few minutes later, they spotted a worried looking Donnel talking to Frederick, waving his hands in the direction that Sully and Miriel took the horse out of camp. Sully put her finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled loudly. 

They both looked in her direction. Donnel visibly slumped in relief and the both ran out to meet the formally missing horsewomen. Sully stopped the horse and smoothly slipped off the saddle. She reached up and grabbed Miriel by the sides to help her down. Miriel landed on her feet this time, but she still yelped in pain and grabbed at her back. 

“Where in tarnation have you two been?!” Donnel asked, waving his hands. 

“You should be wearing your gear.” Frederick said severely. 

“Well I didn’t think there would be bandits only like a mile away from camp, Fred, but here we are!” Sully said in a exasperated tone.

“Bandits?” Frederick looked surprised. “That close? That can’t be right.” 

“Sully is correct.” Miriel said, still wincing. She gestured at the gash on horse’s flank. “You can see the evidence on the side of her stallion.” 

“Aw, dang!” Donnel looked dismayed and walked over to the horse. “That looks right painful. C’mere boy.” 

Frederick look at Miriel. “I’m more concerned about you. You look like you’re in pain. Were you wounded?” 

Miriel shook her head. 

“Miriel hasn’t quite gotten the hang of riding the trot yet.” Sully said helpfully. “It was a bit of a bumpy ride for her.” 

Fredrick made a sympathetic noise, remembering his time learning to ride a horse. Sully waved at Miriel. 

“You should go rest. I’ll fill Fred in on what happened.”

Miriel nodded quietly and awkwardly made her way back to her tent. 

 

***

 

One would be surprised walking into Miriel’s tent for the first time. There was plenty of floor space, along with a full shelf of books, a desk with various tools, quills, and ink, and a full sized bed instead of a flimsy cot. Miriel managed to use some space warping magic to fit all of this in a tent that didn’t look any bigger than any of the others from the outside. People had wondered how Miriel managed to carry around all of her gear, and the truth was she just carried around the door to where it was kept. 

Right now, she was eternally grateful for the full size bed, which she fell into after removing her glasses and placing them on the corner of her desk. She shifted around a few times, trying to get comfortable, but every time she moved, the dull ache in her back turned into a stabbing pain.

After a few minutes of this, she heard a voice outside of her tent. 

“Miriel? It’s Sully. Can I come in?”

Miriel groaned in what she hoped was an affirmative sounding way. It must have worked, since Sully ducked inside a second later.

“Whoah. I never get used to this place” Sully said, uneasily. The whole ‘bigger on the inside than the outside’ thing messed with her head. She made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, trying to not jostle her aching friend too much. 

“Not really how I wanted our first lesson to go.” Sully said. “Sorry about that.” 

“The fact that we were waylaid by brigands is certainly no fault of yours.” Miriel responded in a muffled voice, her face in the mattress. 

“Yeah, but we really didn’t need to take the road, we probably could have just ridden around camp. Your back might not be such a wreck that way.” Sully tapped Miriel on the back, who winced. 

“Uh, look.” Sully continued. “I could at least help get some of those knots out of your back. It’ll help you get better faster.” 

“I would greatly appreciate any relief you might be able to provide.” Miriel said quickly. 

“Great!” Sully said, and hooked her hand under Miriel’s arm and tugged. “C’mon we need to get your shirt off first.”

“My shirt?” Miriel hesitated. 

“I can’t do a good job with that in the way. Trust me on this one.” Sully said. 

“Yes, of course.” Miriel thought it sounded logical enough, and she was desperate for relief. She slowly got back to her feet with Sully’s help, and undid the buttons on her uniform top. Sully stood behind her and helped pulled the shirt off of her shoulders and down. She tossed the shirt onto the bed. 

Miriel felt a bit exposed, but she supposed that she should have expected that the uniform would only get in the way when she agreed to this. 

What she wasn’t expecting Sully to undo her bra. She stood there dumbly for a few seconds, red in the face, before her brain caught up. Of course she would need to take her bra off as well. And it wasn’t like she didn’t just have her hands up the front of Sully’s shirt half an hour ago. She shrugged off the loops of fabric and let the bra drop down her arms and into her hand. She tossed it onto the bed with her shirt.

Miriel felt quite exposed, standing there topless. Even though she was facing away from Sully, she lifted one arm up to cover her chest. 

“Perfect. Now just lay face down on the bed and I’ll take care of the rest.” Sully said, grinning. Miriel nodded and walked over to the bed. She climbed onto the bed and slowly lowered herself down, hissing through her teeth as she felt another pang in her back. When she was down far enough, she moved both of her arms up, folded them in front of her, and rested her chin on them. 

She felt the bed jostle as Sully climbed on, straddled Miriel, and sat down on her upper thighs. Miriel felt her face redden again. She was expecting Sully to just stand next to the bed. 

“Is this...positioning, really necessary?” Miriel asked uneasily. 

“Nah!” Sully said cheerfully “It’s just easier for me this way. And more fun. That okay?”

“I suppose.” Miriel said. She was trying to figure out a way to politely say that being half naked in her bed, with a beautiful woman on top of her that she was previously, enthusiastically groping, might feel a bit nerve wracking.

“I just feel slightly...exposed.” Miriel finally said, lamely. 

“Oh. Hmm… Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You’re in a lot more vulnerable position than me.” Miriel felt Sully shuffle a bit, and then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She inhaled sharply when she noticed that it was Sully’s shirt dropping to the floor.  

“There. Now we’re a bit more even.” Sully said. Miriel could practically hear the smirk in her voice. 

_ That’s not what I meant, and you know it.  _ Miriel thought indignantly, but she didn’t say anything. It did, strangely, make her feel better. She didn’t know if it was because they really were on more even ground now, or if the arousal she was feeling, knowing that Sully probably had more than a backrub on the mind, was counteracting her nerves. Now there was an interesting hypothesis. She should test that later. 

“Not...quite what I was anticipating, but it does help.” Miriel admitted.

“Fantastic. Now, let me know if I’m rubbing too hard. I usually use oil for this, but we can manage without it.” Sully said.

“You usually...precisely how many times have you performed this?” Miriel asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Sully leaned forward and pressed her thumbs into Miriel’s upper back, rubbing along her shoulders and back in wide strokes. 

“Enough that I know what I’m doing. Now relax.” Sully said in an unusually gentle voice. 

Miriel found that easier said than done. It was a bit uncomfortable at first. Her back was sensitive and Sully was a strong woman. But as Sully continued to work on her muscles, she felt her them starting to relax in spite of herself.

“There we go.” Sully said reassuringly, and continued to move her hands across and down Miriel’s naked back. Sully had to admit that it was taking a bit of effort to stay focused on her task. Seeing Miriel’s bare back and shoulders in front of her was affecting her a lot more than she was expecting, and feeling the bookish mage’s soft skin under her hands was wonderful. She always thought that Miriel was beautiful, even if she was a bit distant. So Sully was pleasantly surprised at Miriel accepting her invitation to feel her up earlier. She was even more pleasantly surprised when her long time ally played along with of her cheeky little undressing stunt and the flimsy excuse for it just a few minutes ago. With her imagination starting to run away with her, Sully actually became a bit relieved when she found something to focus on. 

Miriel felt Sully’s fingers come across something like a hard lump in her back. When Sully pressed down on it and wiggled with her thumbs, Miriel felt a sharp stab of pain that made her screw her eyes shut and clench her fists. Then, she exhaled and her eyes rolled back in her head as a wave of relief flowed through her body. 

“Whew, that was a big one.” Sully said. 

“Mmmph.” Was all the reply that Miriel could offer in reply. 

It continued like this for a while, Sully loosening up Miriel’s muscles, working out knots when she found them, and Miriel alternating between nearly whimpering in pain and groaning in relief and Sully dutifully worked them all out. 

“Damn, Miriel. I’ve seen ship rigging with less knots than your back.” Sully said. She was at the very bottom of Miriel’s back now, rubbing circles on the base of her spine. Miriel could feel the tension leave her body, and she felt like she was somehow sinking even deeper into the mattress. 

“There, feel better now?” Sully said, running her hands up Miriel’s sides and across her shoulders on one final pass through. 

“Immeasurably.” Miriel said, her voice somewhat muffled by the mattress. Her muscles were so relaxed, that she wasn’t sure she would even be able to get back up. “I am deeply in your debt. If there’s ever anything I can do to repay you...” 

Sully, still with her hands on Miriel’s shoulders, leaned forward until her mouth was a few inches away from Miriel’s ear. 

“...You could let me do the other side”. She said, coyly. 

Miriel froze. She had anticipated this, but it she still felt her stomach flutter and her pulse speed up. She thought back to their little agreement earlier and Sully playfully sucking on her fingers. 

Without saying a word, she moved her hands down and started to push herself up. Sully lifted herself off of Miriel’s legs far enough to let the mage roll over onto her back, and then she sat back down again. 

Miriel had completely forgotten that Sully had removed her own shirt earlier. She dumbly stared at Sully’s bare chest, and then her gaze traveled down to her well defined abs and exposed navel. Sully generously let Miriel soak it all in for a bit before she put her hands on Miriel’s stomach. She spread her fingers and then slowly slid her hands upwards, up Miriel’s belly. While she did this, she admired every inch of the scholar’s body in front of her. She didn’t have the muscle definition that Sully had. Miriel’s magical training and research left little time for exercise, but she was still a soldier, who traveled and fought and pulled her weight, and Sully could feel the muscles hiding under Miriel’s unassuming form. Sully did notice that Miriel’s breasts were bigger than she was expecting, and hung apart as she lay on her back. When her slowly moving hands reached them, Sully wrapped her fingers around the mounds, squeezing them gently and rubbing Miriel’s nipples between her finger. Miriel quietly gasped in reply. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, pushing her chest upwards into Sully’s hands. Her own arms lie on the bed, curled over her head. Sully watched Miriel’s face and admired her reactions to Sully’s ministrations. 

“You’re damn beautiful, Miriel, you know that?”

Sully pulled her hands and leaned down, propping herself up on her forearms and hovering inches away from Miriel’s face. When Miriel opened her eyes to see what Sully was doing, Sully dipped her head down and briefly kissed Miriel on the lips. As she started to pull away, Miriel lifted her head to chase the kiss, and caught Sully’s lips again. Sully’s first kiss was a small, experimental thing, feeling out the territory of the situation they were in. Miriel’s reply was an enthusiastic affirmation, firm and deep and hungry. Her tongue sought out Sully’s swirled around it, while her hands reached forward and gripped Sully’s sides. Sully eased herself down, pressing her own body against Miriel’s, wanting as much contact as possible. 

Sully only broke the kiss to move her head over and run her tongue over Miriel’s earlobe. 

“I...ah...thank you. I’ve...always admired your physique as well.” She said, despite Sully’s teasing. She traced her fingers up Sully’s sides, feeling out the muscle to accentuate her point. “Everything...everything I’ve seen of you...muscles and form...it remind me of the sculptures...and figure drawings of the heroes of old.”

Sully chuckled quietly. “The scholar is a poet, too. Thanks. You should see the rest.” She murmured into the side of Miriel’s neck. 

“...Yes, I agree. I think I should.” Miriel replied.  

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Sully laughed. She rolled off of Miriel to the edge of the bed and got to her feet. Miriel likewise propped herself up and twisted so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Sully carefully. 

Sully, stood as close as she could to Miriel and took her time unfastening her trousers and working them down to her knees, exposing her powerful thighs and skimpy underwear. Sully only paused for a few seconds before she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slowly wigged them down as well, pulling the now wet fabric away from her groin 

Miriel methodically placed her hands on Sully’s hips and felt her way down her legs, exploring the knight’s body and mentally noting the muscles as her fingertips moved over them. Before she got to Sully’s knees, she moved them around the front and to the inside of her thighs, and then slowly back up. When she reached Sully’s sex, she spread the fingers of one hand apart and ran them through the curly hair in between her legs and pressed her palm against Sully’s wet opening, dragging a quiet grasp from her mouth. 

“Ah...whew, Miriel. You act like you’ve never seen one of those before.” Sully teased.

“Not from this angle, and under these conditions.” Miriel admitted. 

“Oh, so I’m you’re first woman? Well isn’t that an honor.” Sully grinned. 

“Correct. And this is an excellent opportunity to test if certain actions that I personally find pleasurable are universal to other women. Such as this.” Miriel brought two of her fingers together and curled them upwards, finding Sully’s entrance and wiggling her way inside. 

“Ah! Damn, I...I like your idea of 'test'.” Sully said, leaning forward a little into Miriel’s hand, and placing her hands on the mage’s shoulders. Miriel moved her fingertips around, pressing them against Sully’s inner walls, while she looked up at her friends face and watched her reactions. She found Sully’s heavy breathing and moans very pleasurable to listen to, intensifying the burning need between her own legs. Her free hand made its way town to her lap, and she began rubbing herself through her uniform. 

After few more seconds, Miriel must have found a sensitive spot, because Sully made a surprised noise, and leaned heavily on Miriel’s shoulders. 

“Wait wait wait, hold it.” Sully gasped, and Miriel withdrew her fingers with a wet sound. 

“Apologies. Was I hurting…” Miriel looked concerned. 

“Nah, nothing like that.” Sully grinned. “Just having a hard time staying on my feet is all. Besides…” She looked down at Miriel’s lap. “That’ll probably be better if you lose the pants.” 

“I...yes, of course.” Miriel stood up, and shakily fumbled to unfasten her trousers. 

“Hey…” Sully quickly dropped to her knees, and unstuck the zipper that Miriel was having a hard time with. “Since, it’s your first time with a lady, while don’t you relax and let ol’ Sully take care of ya.” Sully grabbed the waistband of Miriel’s pants and pulled them down far enough to expose her panties. She pressed her lips against the thin fabric between Miriel’s legs, looking up at Miriel with mischief in her eyes. 

Seeing Sully looking up at her from down there, hot breath and pressure between her legs, made Miriel’s breath hitch and chest tighten.

“Yes... _ please _ .” Miriel said in a needy tone, her stoic scholar facade starting to crack. 

Sully gave a self-satisfied grin. She reached up and tugged Miriel’s underwear down, admiring the string of fluid that connected the wet fabric to Miriel’s fiery red bush. She reached up and broke the thread with her finger, and then placed the digit in her mouth with a satisfied hum. 

Sully put her hands on Miriel’s thighs and gently nudged her back wards until she fell heavily on the bed. Sully then worked to quickly pull Miriel’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off and throw them on the growing pile of discarded clothes. 

Sully leaned over Miriel, kissing her feverishly, while Miriel wrapped her arms around Sully, running her fingertips over the knights back. Sully started to kiss her way down Miriel’s body. Her lips, her neck, her chest, her stomach, sliding out of Miriel’s embrace until her head with between her legs. Sully looked up at Miriel, took her hands by the wrists, and placed them on Sully’s head. She was a tough girl, and she wanted Miriel to be in control. 

Miriel only hesitated briefly before she urged Sully towards her sex, who eagerly complied. 

She pressed the flat of her tongue against Miriel’s pussy, dragging it up along her entrance, drawing a strangled groan from the mage and making her drag her nails across Sully’s scalp. Sully dipped her head back down and pressed her mouth firmly against Miriel, pushing her tongue into Miriel’s wet folds. Miriel groaned tugged at Sully’s head again. Sully used her thumbs to pull open Miriel’s pussy lips, pressing forward and working her tongue even deeper, licking up the sticky clear fluids as quickly as they gathered. 

Miriel’s mind was a mess, all logical thought overpowered by the feeling of Sully’s tongue squirming and pushing and prodding inside of her. But it wasn’t enough. She ran her fingers through Sully’s hair, urging her on, and Sully obliged admirably, but Miriel had never been able to come easily, and she felt like she was chasing prey that was always one step ahead of her. She was close, but she couldn’t hit that tipping point. 

Finally, Sully, took hold of Miriel’s wrists again and pulled her hands off of her head. Miriel covered her eyes and groaned in frustration. 

“Your nut is awfully tough to crack, Miriel.” Sully said, lifting her head up and wiping some of the sticky fluid off of her chin. 

“This is...a common...occurrence.” Miriel said, in between deep breaths. “It takes...pressure...and persistence. Quite a lot.”

Sully wracked her brain trying to think of something. She didn’t want to leave her friend in the lurch, after such a long day of grooming and leaning and bandits and...riding…

_ Oh hey now. There’s an idea.  _

“Okay, let’s try this.” Sully said, climbing onto the bed and laying on her back. “Alright, now get up here and just kind of straddle me. No, up here. You’re going to sit on my face.”

Miriel hesitated. “That strikes me as...hazardous. I don’t want to risk injuring you.” she said, uncertainly. 

“Nah, I’m tougher than I look, and I look pretty tough to begin with.” Sully said. “If it gets to be too much, I’ll let you know.”

“And how do you propose voicing your distress with your mouth covered.” Miriel asked skeptically. 

“No offense, but I’m pretty sure I could just pick you up if I needed to.”

“That is...a reasonable assumption, I suppose.” Miriel conceded, remembering how easily Sully lifted her onto the saddle. She carefully got into position, kneeling on the bed with one leg on either side of Sully’s head. Sully wrapped her arms around those legs and placed her hands on Miriel’s hips, guiding her down. 

Despite what Sully said, Miriel was being careful not to bring her full weight down, but she almost lost her balance when Sully pressed her mouth against Miriel and swept her tongue up between her pussy lips. Miriel took a sharp breath and leaned forward on her hands to steady herself.

Sully started to move her tongue up and down inside of Miriel, trying to reach as deep as she could while she did. Miriel started to moan, and her hips started rocking gently, going along with Sully’s movement. With each motion, she pressed a little bit harder against Sully’s face.

_ That’s the spirit _ , Sully grinned internally, but her own sex was aching with need. She pulled one of her hands away from Miriel’s hip and put it between her own legs, easily curling her fingers inside her wet pussy and pressing her hand against her clit. 

Miriel’s movements started to build up into a steady rhythm, and her heavy breathing turned into gasps and moans while she pressed down against Sully’s mouth. She was unbearably close. 

Sully was slightly surprised at how quickly she reached the edge herself. Looking up and seeing Miriel’s normally stoic, serious face wrapped up in an expression of desire and hunger struck a chord in Sully’s gut. Sully wrapped her lips around and pressed her tongue against Miriel’s clit, arched her back, and came, moaning loudly against Miriel’s pussy. 

That was enough to finally, mercifully, send Miriel over the edge. She yelled and gripped Sully’s hair with one hand, bucking her hips against Sully’s face. Bolt after bolt of pleasure rattled through her, and her sticky, clear cum trailed down Sully’s chin. 

When she finally came back to her senses, she let go of Sully’s hair and rolled off of her, laying on her back and taking deep breaths as she tried to will her heart rate back to a sensible level. Sully wiped her fingers off on her stomach and looked at Miriel with a lazy, wet grin. 

“See? You’re a natural rider.” 

“A reflection on the quality of my instructor.” Miriel murmured. 

“Ha!” 

 

***

 

A few minutes later, after they had cleaned up a bit, they laid on the bed, wrapped in eachothers arms.

“I worry that this...exchange...was drastically in my favor.” Miriel said, head tucked under Sully’s chin. Sully rubbed the back of her head. 

“Naaah. That was a hell of a lot of fun for me, too.” 

“Nonetheless, you had to-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Sully said gently, then she smirked. “We’ll just have to even things out later, huh?” 

“That’s...agreeable.” Miriel smiled. 

“Great! But for now, we should get some sleep.” Sully tapped Miriel’s head. “We made some good progress today, but we got a lot to do tomorrow to get you ready for the saddle.”

Miriel groaned. 


End file.
